Purposely
by Suave93
Summary: Zoro planned something to make Robin his forever..Oneshot! Hope ya like it., if not Sorry Please R&R XD


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, thank you very much, If I do it won't be famous and LuNami and ZoRobin will be canon. XD**

 **This will be their age:**

 **Robin is 30 yrs. old**

 **Zoro is 21 yrs. old**

 **Luffy is 20 yrs. old**

 **Nami is 20 yrs. old**

 **Ussop is 20 yrs. old**

 **Chopper is 17 yrs. old**

 **Sanji is 21 yrs. old**

 **Brook and Franky are on their 40's.**

 **Well anyway this fic revolves around Zoro and Robin so most of them won't have much scene just a shot.**

 **Let's start!**

 **XD**

* * *

 **Two weeks pregnant**

"I'm pregnant."

"Say what?" The green-haired man asked holding his fork of meat on mid-air.

"I have a growing fetus inside my womb." The black-haired gorgeous woman said with poker face.

Silence. The only thing that can be heard was the music inside the restaurant and the faint voices of the nearby customers.

"…"

"…"

"...Let's get married then." He said staring seriously in her eyes.

"Is that the only option?"

"Why? You don't want to?"

"I told you that day wasn't a safe day, Zoro." She said calmly.

"…" He said nothing and drank his glass of wine.

"Did you do it on purpose?" She asked staring deadlock in his eyes.

"Yes, and I won't apologize. I love you. I want to have a family with you, Nico Robin." Zoro said seriously.

"Is that a normal way to make me your wife?"

"I know it's not, but I'm scared to ask you, I'm afraid that you would reject me."

"I didn't know that there's something that can scare you." Robin smirked sexily.

"I've learned how to be scared since I met you and I'm only scared when it comes to you." Zoro said.

"Will you cry if I leave you?"

"Maybe."

"Fufufufu." Robin laughed.

"Let's get married." Zoro repeated.

"Such confidence, How can you be so definite that I'll marry you?" Robin smirked.

"Please… I'll be a good..no..the best husband and father there is. I promise. Will you marry me?" Zoro said reaching for Robin's hand on the other side of the table, staring deeply in her eyes.

"…"

"Robin."

"Of course yes." Robin smiled sweetly. "You might cry if I say no..fufufu" Robin laughed. Zoro released his breath that he didn't know he is keeping. He smiled hearing her laugh, like it's music to his ears fighting the urge to close his eyes.

"I won't cry, rather I'll chase you and ask you over and over again until you say yes." Zoro smirked.

They smiled, staring lovingly at each other's eyes. Robin leaned in the table, putting her head on her folded hand.

"By the way, where is my ring then?" Robin smiled teasingly.

Zoro blinked his one eye. _'Shit! I forgot about that.'_

"U-um,.." He stuttered rubbing the back of his head.

"You planned all this scheme but you haven't prepared any ring?" Robin smirked, raising her eyebrow.

"W-we could buy it together tomorrow if you want." Zoro said.

"Fufufu.., Alright., I'm just teasing _my Swordsman-san._ " Robin smiled sweetly.

"Tch!" Zoro ground his teeth. Looking away to hide his red face.

Robin stood up, getting her purse and went over to him.

"Shall we go?" Offering her hand to her man.

"Yeah." Taking her slender hand in his. Putting his muscular arm around her waist as they walk out of the restaurant.

* * *

"We're here." Zoro said not letting go of her hand.

"Thank you for sending me home." Robin smiled and kissed his right cheek.

"It's my duty to make you safe." Zoro smirked and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Fufufu, that is so sweet of you Zoro-kun." Robin said rubbing her arms unconciously because of the cold temperature. That didn't go unnotice by the swordsman.

"You should go inside right now, I don't want you to be sick now, do I?" He said, can't help but be worried to his fiance and the mother of his unborn child.

"Aren't you coming in with me?"

"Nah, I better go home, its already late."

"Even just for a few minutes? I know you're tired, we walked a long way." Robin asked knowing the reason why he doesn't want to step inside the house.

"Nah, go on get inside you might get sick." Zoro insisted gently pushing Robin to the front door. She just giggled to his actions confirming her assumptions.

"What's so funny?"

"Are you scared that Nami will kick your ass and rip your scalp from your head because you impregnated me without my consent?" Robin questioned giggling.

Zoro remained silent. _'Robin creeps me out sometimes.'_

"T-there's no way...no way i'd be scared to that witch." He stuttered. Robin smiled.

"I haven't told her about my pregnancy yet."

"Of course she will be the first one to...know...Huh!?..Really!?..but..."

"I want you to be the first one to know, and I want your explanation first, so I would know if I will let Nami rip your insides out or not."

"Really?" Zoro grinned feeling happy and relieved because of her statement ignoring the morbid scene she last said.

"Ee. I'll tell her now though she has to know or rather it will show sooner or later, and besides she's my only female friend." Robin said while rubbing her still flat stomach.

"Okay, I understand." Zoro said putting his hands to her hips then kissed her lips passionately.

"You're pregnant!?" Nami squealed jumping out of her bed and sat beside Robin on her bed. Robin nodded and earned a hug from the orange haired girl.

"I'm so happy for you Robin!...but wait." Nami pulled away from hugging her friend who is like her own big sister.

"He made you pregnant when you are not even married yet?..That idiot?!" Nami exclaimed. Fortunately Zoro still went home and Robin let him so he can rest.

"He asked me to marry him Nami."

"Really!?" Nami gasped. "That's great then, he just escaped his death in a second." She said holding her fist in a taunting manner. Robin giggled. She decided to keep that 'Zoro impregnated her on purpose' between them, thinking that its not necessary to tell anyone.

"When did you find out?"

"Two days ago, I'm two weeks pregnant."

"Will he buy you a ring?, an engagement ring?"

"Ee, he asked me to come with him tommorow."

"Eh!?...that idiot is really not romantic,..it should a surprise right?" Nami said shaking her head.

"It's okay, I don't need him to be romantic, it won't be the Zoro I know if he suddenly change." Robin giggled. "What would you feel if Luffy became romantic so suddenly?"

"...yeah, that would be creepy." Nami sighed. "Why did we fall in love to not-so-romantic guys?"

"I'm more than happy to be with him even though he is not every women's dream. I'd be definite i'll be the only woman in his life, if not...I might scratch their cheeks with my nails until their skin peeled off and their blood oozed out." Robin smiled which scare Nami.

"Robiiiiinnnnn..." Nami cupped her own cheeks imagining the morbid scene. ' _Poor girl she'll come face to face with a demon if she dare.'_

"You have to pick an expensive engagement ring Robin."

"Let's see."

"I should go with you two tommorow."

"Are you free?"

"Yeah I've done my homeworks and..." Nami remembered something and sighed. "I can't tommorow, Luffy and I have a plan." Luffy, Nami and two of their other friends are still studying in college. Zoro with one of their friend graduated just last year. Zoro is working in the dojo as a swordsman. The other is a chef. Robin is an archaeologist. The others are musician and a shipwright.

"It's alright Nami, just help me spread the news to all our friends." Robin said.

"Okay you can count on me with that. When will be your wedding?"

"We haven't decided yet, but I want it before my baby bump show, hopefully." Robin said fighting to keep her eyes open. Nami noticed it and stood up from her friends bed and went to her own.

"You should go to sleep now Robin. Goodnight." Nami said preparing to sleep too.

"Ee. Thank you Nami." Robin smiled. She lay down to sleep when she heard her phone. She looked at it and saw a message from her fiance.

 _From: Zoro_

 _Goodnight and Sleepwell Robin_

 _I'll pick you up at 5pm tommorow._

 _I love you and our unborn child_

Robin can feel her tears trying to flow out because of happiness. She blinked her eyes to stop and typed her reply.

 _Alright I'll be waiting for you,_

 _I and our unborn child love you too._

* * *

"What time is your date with Luffy?" Robin asked Nami. They are eating their breakfast Robin cooked. She woke up early due to her morning sickness.

"He'll pick me up by 9am." Nami said looking at the clock in the dining room. Still 1 hour before 9am. "You don't have work?"

"I don't, Good thing I don't have a boss, I can work when and where being an archaeologist."

"Yeah, that's great!" Nami laughed.

There's a comfortable silence before Nami broke it again.

"Didn't you get angry at Zoro?" Nami asked. Robin looked at her while drinking her coffee.

"I did...at first, but then I thought I'm at the right age to be a mother. Falling in love is new to me since Zoro came, so its hard predicting my future. To think that I'd have a family myself is beyond me, so I just accepted it all. Fortunately, I love him and he loves me so I'm more than happy." Robin answered with a content smile on her face which made Nami smile too.

"I know you do nee-chan. If that idiot ever hurt you...in _any way,_ just tell me okay? I'll kick his sorry ass back to his mother's uterus." Nami said slamming her fist on the table. Robin giggled.

"Thank you Nami, but I am more than capable of doing that he just have to choose. I can scoop his only eye from his eye socket with a spoon and make him eat it. I can crush his balls with my bare hands until it looks like a goo or I can rip his heart out of his ribcage through his mouth and-" Robin was cut off because of the ring of their doorbell.

"I-i-i'll get it." Nami said and ran to the front door. She opened it and glad to see his boyfriend.

"Hi Nami!" Luffy greeted with his usual grin. "You look pale why?" He asked worriedly but was immediately wrapped in a crushing hug with Nami's body.

"Thank you...thank you Luffy... I love you so much..,you saved me yet again." Nami said.

"Why? Is there a bad man in there?" Luffy asked pulling away from Nami to look inside.

"No bad man Luffy, just amorbid woman. We can go now." Nami said pulling Luffy with her preventing him to go inside.

"We're going now Robin!" Nami shouted for Robin to hear.

"Bye Robin!" Luffy shouted too. Robin came out to see them off but they were already in Luffy's car.

* * *

 **One month pregnant**

"At this time, I'll ask you, Zoro and you, Robin to face each other & take each other's hands." They do as the priest say look at each other's eyes intently.

"Zoro, will you take Robin to be your wife, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor her, laugh with her and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"Hell yeah..," Zoro muttered but the priest still heard it.

"I mean...of course I do." He said looking at Robin with all the love he has for her. The priest just rolled his eyes and looked at the bride.

"Robin, will you take Zoro to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Robin said with her beautiful smile looking at Zoro.

"Bride and Groom, you have heard the words about love and marriage, have exchanged your vows and made your promises, and celebrated your union with the giving and receiving of rings. It is at this time that I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

"Its about time." Zoro smirked. Robin just giggled as he kissed her sweet lips passionately.

The guests cheered the newly wed couple, throwing rose petals over their head as they walk down the aisle.

"Lucky Bastard, Congratulations." A blonde-haired man greeted offering his hand to the groom to shake.

"Thanks Ero-cook." Zoro took his hand and shake it, his other hand on his wife's waist.

"I'm SUPEER happy for you Zoro-bro and Robin, I'm not crying dammit!" The blue-haired man said.

"Yo ho ho ho, could you kindly tell me the color of her panties Zor-"

"NEVER!" Zoro cut his afro-head friend.

"Congratulations Zoro and Robin!" Their long nosed friend said.

"Thanks Ussop..Oi, why are you crying chopper?" Zoro asked to the little guy with pink hat beside Ussop.

"I...i'm not crying, I'm just happy for you two." He said wiping his tear stained face with his sleeves. "Congratulations!" Hugging the newly wed couple's midsections who are like his parents.

"Thank you Chopper." Robin smiled running her hand to his head to sooth him. Zoro smiled at the scene.

"Thank you Chopper." Zoro said patting his head and kissed his wife's cheek.

"Shishishi...they're so sweet Nami." Luffy chuckled hugging Nami from behind.

"Yeah. I'm so happy for them." Nami smiled putting her hands above Luffy's. _'They're so happy, I'm so jealous, I wish Luffy would be forever with me.'_ She thought. Nami looked at her boyfriend and kissed his cheek. Neither of them know what fate plan for them.

* * *

 **One year later**

A car pulled off at the university parking lot where three of their friends. Zoro came out of the car's driver side. He opened the passenger seat and Robin came out with a twin four month old baby boy and girl. Zoro took the baby girl in his arms and closed the door. Zoro opened the back seat and took the baby bag. The family walked inside the University with the banner saying 'Happy Graduation Day', invited by their friends.

 **End**

* * *

 **That's it!?**

 **Well, its not that easy to write a story you know...it took me a whole week..writing and checking...writing and checking, so I hope you like it. I haven't started the LuNa oneshot yet but its already in my head. So hope you wait for it. XD**

 **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

 **Flames, compliments and suggestions are welcome..**

 **any errors that I didn't see please point it out and tell me...**

 **THANK YOUUUUUU!**

 **Mr. Suave93 signing out**


End file.
